RECUERDOS PERDIDOS
by lauris1562
Summary: QUE PASARIA SI DESPUES DEL REGRESO DE ALUCARD, VICTORIA PERDIERA TODO RECUERDO QUE EL EXISTIO EN SU VIDA Y QUE OTRO VAMPIRO SEA LA RAZON DE ELLO.
1. DESPUES DE 30 AÑOS

Holaaa¡

Es un Fic que hace poco lo comencé a escribir es sencillo y espero que les gustes. Bueno una medio advertencia es que aquí Alucard lo veremos un poco cursi y romántico un poquito no mucho va espero que lo disfruten y meden su opinión.

1.-DESPUES DE 30 AÑOS

Ya han pasado 30 años desde lo de Millennium y la organización Hellsing sigue como siempre lo único que cambio fueron los que la conformaban Integra se había hecho vieja con el tiempo, los soldados eran recién ingresados hasta el mayordomo era nuevo un chico de menos de 25 años llamado Richard, pero dentro de todos esos cambios una persona era casi igual que siempre con los pasos de los años no cambiaba y si lo hacía eran cambios de su personalidad esa era Seres Victoria la vampiresa de Hellsing de buen cuerpo, ojos rojos como la sangre, cabello rubio que ahora le llegaba esta la cintura en pocas palabras una belleza incomparable.

Para ella todo estaba bien pero en su interior sabia que lo seguía esperándolo a ese vampiro que le robo el corazón pero que nunca lo sabría por solamente el hecho que él no estaba y aunque estuviera ella nunca se atrevería a confesarle lo que sentía por el solo miedo que se burle de ella y eso no era todo tenia la sospecha que a él le gustaba otra persona y esa era Integra Hellsing podría decirse que era su rival pero como llamarla así si ella siempre tu las de perder contra ella simplemente por su personalidad, era fuerte nunca se rendía y siempre lo tenía a su lado, era una tonta eso era lo que era una tonta enamorada de su maestro del hombre que la había convertido en lo que ahora era una vampiresa y tan tonta era que lo seguía esperando después que se fue hace 30 años.

Victoria estaba acostada en su cama pensado en lo anterior pero una presencia la perturbo después de un disparo proveniente de la recamara de Sir Integra salió con su arma pero lo que encontró fue algo sorprendente sir integra apuntaba con su arma a su maestro.

Alucard solo sonreía como siempre mientras Integra se acercaba a él dándole un poco de sangre Victoria solo sintió una punzada en su corazón y supo que ahí ella no tenía lugar, salió de la habitación dejándolos solos.

Victoria no quería regresar a su cuarto porque sabía que si lo hacia se pondría a llorar y eso era lo último que quería hacer así que salió hadar una vuelta por los alrededores de la mansión Hellsing la verdad que era muy extensa y lo que le encantaba eran los terrenos llenos de bosques muchos tendrían miedo de ellos pero para ella esos bosques la ayudaban a pensar con tranquilidad.

Se fue adentrando poco a poco en el bosque escullando solamente la tranquilidad pensando que tenía que aceptar que su maestro nunca seria de ella, que lo tenía que olvidar para siempre aun que le doliera en lo más profundo de su corazón y una lagrima traicionera se le escapo.

-¿Como una belleza como tú puede sufrir tanto por el amor?-

Victoria se sorprendió no había sentido nada a su alrededor, miro así donde la voz provenía encontrando a un sujeto de cabello gris que le llegaba un poco más de la cintura, sus ojos eran violetas con una combinación de gris y sus rasgos eran finos en pocas palabras un hombre muy guapo y se veía que no pasaba de los 30 años.

Victoria se acerco en posición de defensa con una arma de mano que siempre llevaba con ella apuntándole a la cabeza.

-¿Tu quien eres y que haces aquí?-

-No te preocupes no vengo a hacerte daño Victoria-

El hombre se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, Victoria no sabía porque pero no se podía mover estaba paralizada, él le quito la arma de las manos sosteniéndola por la cadera acercándola a él susurrándole algo al oído.

-Tú eres mía Seres Victoria-

Y fue lo único que escullo después todo se puso oscuro.

Alucard salía de la habitación de Integra después de a verle explicado por qué tardo tanto en regresar pero lo que más le sorprendió fue saber que su Chica Policía había sido el soporte de la Organización y ya no le temía a nada, hasta ya no hacia tanto drama para beber sangre pero eso no era todo le había dicho Integra pero no se lo iba decir que él se tenía que dar cuenta por si solo así que tenía que encontrar a victoria para ver todos sus cambios y aparte la regañaría por no ir lo a recibirlo como se debe, no dijo nada y se fue.

CONTINUARA…

Espero sus opiniones y puede que a veces lo suba por semana o mes depende de mi imaginación como progrese va dénseme suerte va. ¡HASTA PRONTO!


	2. ¿TU QUIEN ERES?

HOLA YA ESTOY DE NUEVO POR AQUÍ Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A TODOS. BUENO ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE MI FIC ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN MUCHO VA.

HELLSING NO ES PROPIEDAD MIA LE PERTENECE A Kōta Hirano.

2.- ¿TU QUIEN ERES?

La regañaría luego primero la tenía que ver así que se transporto a la habitación de Seras pero ella no estaba ahí, la busco con su mente encontrándola en el bosque durmiendo tranquila mente, se acerco a ella pensando cómo podía dormir ahí se le quedo viendo su rostro era como lo recordaba tan fino como un ángel y su cuerpo una tentación, Integra tenía razón había algo diferente en ella aparte de que se dejo crecer el cabello que le quedaba muy bien, la tomo entre sus brazos para llevarla a la mansión.

Al día siguiente Victoria se levanto como siempre para ir a entrenar pero primero que nada un baño, salió secándose el cabello cuando sintió una presencia desconocida para ella mirando hacia su mini-comedor para ponerse en guardia contra el hombre que ya hacia ahí.

-¿Tu quien eres?-

La pregunta sorprendió al hombre.

-¿De qué estás hablando chica policía?-

-Mi nombre es seres victoria y dime quien eres?-

Alucard no entendía nada si era una broma, era de muy mal gusto no lo había visto por 30 años y le sale con esta tontería.

-Déjate de bromas chica policía-

Alucard se acerco a ella tomándola del brazo fuerte mente.

-Ya le dije que mi nombre es Seres Victoria y no le permito tocarme-

Victoria con ágil movimiento se zafo y le dio un golpe a Alucard lazándolo hasta el otro lado de la habitación, el estruendo se escucho hasta la oficina de Integra haciendo que ella y el nuevo mayordomo bajaran hasta el subterráneo encontrando algo sorprendente Alucard estaba entre los escombros de unas de las paredes del cuarto de victoria quien le apuntaba con una arma hacia su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-

Victoria voltio a ver Integra que no entendía nada.

-Ese vampiro entro a mi habitación sin permiso y dice conocerme-

Integra no comprendió como que ese "vampiro" pero se escucho una risa proveniente de Alucard

-Ya déjate de bromas chica policía-

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirle que mi nombre es Seres Victoria-

Integra se sorprendió en la manera que Victoria le respondió a Alucard, ella siempre era tímida cuando se trataba de Alucard.

-¿Sir Integra usted lo conoce?-

Integra como Alucard estaban sorprendidos con la pregunta.

-¿Cómo que si lo conozco? Victoria el es Alucard tu maestro-

Hubo un gran silencio en la habitación hasta que hablo Victoria.

-N...No puede ser, eso no es cierto yo no tengo maestro-

Alucard estaba arto se acerco a ella tomándola de nuevo del brazo con mucha más fuerza.

-Como que no y dime quien te convirtió en lo que eres ahora !RESPONDE!-

Victoria no entendía como el podría ser su maestro.

-NO ...yo-

Victoria ya no pudo continuar un dolor de cabeza intenso le dio de repente haciendo que callera de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza.

-¡Victoria!-

Alucard se arrodillo junto a ella algo le pasaba pero no entendía que era ni siquiera podía entrar a su mente había una tipo de barrera que no lo dejaba pasar, de repente una risa se escucho por la habitación todos miraron así la dirección de donde provenía esa risa un hombre de la misma estatura de Alucard con el cabello largo, piel blanca y ojos gris y violeta se acerco un poco a ellos.

-Ella no te reconoce Alucard? Jajaja-

Alucard se levanto para tomarlo de su camisa.

-¿Tu quien carajos eres?-

El otro sujeto solo sonreía.

-So soy Dimitri y ella es mía-

Eso fue lo último para Alucard, saco su arma para dispararle a la cabeza pero el otro vampiro desapareció para reaparecer a lado de Victoria que estaba desmallada tomándola en sus brazos, Alucard estaba a punto de disparar de nuevo pero se detuvo cuando vio que tenia Victoria en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué no disparas? Oh es por la misma razón por la que estoy aquí ¿verdad?-

El vampiro la coloco en su cama tranquilamente.

-Todavía no estás lista para venir conmigo pero eso no tardara mi amor-

Dijo dándole un beso en los labios para luego desaparecer por completo dejando un mensaje en el aire para Alucard.

-Ella es mía por siempre-

Alucard quedo mirando a la chica policía que había pasado en esos 30 años que estuvo afuera.

CONTINUARA…..

REVIEWS….


	3. EL COMIENZO DE TODO

Hola!

Me tarde un poco la verdad es que deje pasar una semana más cada semana lo voy estar subiendo lo más seguro viernes o sábado con un poco de dificultad.

Bueno la verdad este capítulo está un poco corto y no tiene mucho clímax pero es el comienzo de todo.

Y MUCHASSSS GRACIASSS por los comentarios del capítulo anterior a todos los que me escribieron.

DISFRUTENLO.

Alucard quedo mirando a la Chica Policía que había pasado en esos 30 años que estuvo fuera.

-Alucard tenemos que hablar, Richard vigila a Victoria y avísame cuando recupere el conocimiento-

Integra tenía que saber todo lo que paso desde el principio.

Alucard siguió los pasos de Integra fuera de la habitación no sin antes mirar a Victoria que seguía inconsciente.

Victoria se encontraba en la oscuridad no podía ver nada sentía un poco de miedo, pero de repente todo cambio a rojo como la sangre y a los lejos podía verse una sombra oscura traía una gabardina y un sombrero grande también podría apreciar su sonría era macabra pero para ella era como si la tranquilizara se sentía protegida, pero ¿por qué?, tenía que saber quién era el, se echo a correr pero todo se volvió oscuridad y una voz se escuchaba diciendo su nombre.

-Victoria, Victoria-

Esa voz le daba miedo no sabía qué hacer parecía que el dueño de esa voz se estaba acercando quería huir, tenía que huir y pronto cada vez se acercaba mas y mas tenía más miedo.

Integra escullaba con atención a Alucard que le contaba todo lo que había pasado.

-Por lo que me cuentas todo lo que le está pasando a Victoria es culpa de ese sujeto que apareció-

-Si, estoy seguro-

Alucard sabía perfectamente que su ama se hacia la misma pregunta que el ¿quién era ese sujeto y que tenía que ver con Victoria?

-Es mejor esperar a que Victoria despierte y nos diga que recuerda Alucard-

Integra lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos dándole a entender que no hiciera nada imprudente

-Y mientras descubrimos todo te sugiero que no te acerques a Victoria, entiendes-

Alucard solo miraba a su ama como podía pedir eso, Victoria era su aprendiz pero tenía razón podría salir peor si lo viera ya era suficiente con lo que paso.

-Si lo entendí-

-Muy bien puedes retirarte-

Alucard desapareció de la oficina de Integra para aparecer en su habitación sentándose en su silla para tomar una copa de vino ya que le hacía falta con todo lo que había pasado pero de repente un grito y no era de cualquiera era de Victoria.

Se trasporto al cuarto en donde estaba Victoria encontrándose al nuevo mayordomo tratando de tranquilizarla ya que tenía un ataque de histeria.

Estaba gritando que la ayudaran, Alucard se acerco rápidamente a ella sosteniéndola entre sus brazos para tranquilizarla y lo logro Victoria se tranquilizo pero seguía temblando y diciendo algo que él no entendía así que la alejo un poco de él para mirarla a los ojos, sus miradas se cruzaron, Victoria lo vio y sentía que con él estaría protegida.

-Por favor... .no dejes que él me lleve-

Fue lo que dijo para volver a abrazarlo, Alucard le correspondió el abrazo y le dijo:

-Nunca te lo prometo-

Alucard se quedo con Victoria toda la noche abrazado por ella.

Integra escucho el grito y salió al instante hacia el cuarto de Victoria pero en la entrada la espera Richard el nuevo mayordomo, le pregunto qué había pasado y él le explico claramente que Victoria estaba durmiendo tranquila y que de repente comenzó a gritar que la ayudaran y que la dejara en paz a alguien, trato de tranquilizarla y no pudo pero luego apareció Alucard y el la calmo y que los dejo solos a los dos en la habitación de Victoria.

Integra regreso a su oficina pidiéndole su te a Richard para tranquilizarla sabia que ese sujeto volvería a aparecer tarde o temprano y ellos estaban en desventaja por qué no sabía nada de él tendría que revisar los registros de su padre para saber si menciona a ese vampiro seria una noche larga.

Alucard solo veía a Victoria descansar tranquilamente mientras él la cuidaba por miedo a que ella desapareciera y nunca la volviera ver, paso la noche y el día cuidándola pero la siguiente noche Victoria abrió sus ojos para encontrarse abrazada de un vampiro vestido de rojo se sobresalto levantándose de la cama rápidamente.

-Otra vez tu y ¿qué haces en mi cama?-

Alucard la miro y sabia que no lo recordaba se levanto de la cama y se puso su sombrero.

-Chi...Victoria que no lo recuerdas me tomates como almohada el día anterior que te desmallaste-

Alucard saco el tema para saber si Victoria se acordaba de lo que paso.

-¿Yo? Pero yo no me acuerdo a ver desmayado-

Alucard la miro y no parecía mentir.

-Si no me crees pregúntale a Integra-

Fue lo último que dijo para desaparecer tras una pared.

Victoria no entendía por qué ese vampiro la hacía sentir protegida.

Como dije no es muy interesante pero es el comienzo de TODO va nos vemos la próxima semana.

ADIOS.


	4. RESPONDIENDO PREGUNTAS

**4.- RESPODIENDO PREGUNTAS**

Integra estaba en su oficina terminando unos papeles cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante-

Respondió ya cansada viendo a la persona que entraba.

-Victoria por fin despiertas-

-Buenas noches Sir Integra, quisiera preguntarle unas cosas-

Victoria se posiciono delante del escritorio de Integra que sabia de que le iba a preguntar.

-Adelante puedes hacerlo-

-¿Es cierto que me desmaye hace una noche atrás?-

Integra la miro adivinando que no recordaba nada.

-Si es verdad pero antes que hagas otra pregunta puedes sentarte y escuchar-

Victoria hizo lo que Integra le dijo sentándose en la silla enfrente del escritorio.

-Victoria cuéntame que es lo que recuerdas de la noche anterior-

Victoria se sorprendió por la pregunta pero la iba a responder pero la verdad casi no recordaba nada.

-Bueno yo solo recuerdo que me levante como siempre y..y luego ese vampiro de gabardina roja apareció diciendo que yo era su discípula y luego llego usted y..y no puedo recordar mas ¿por que? ¿que paso?-

Integra no estaba segura de lo que pasaba pero todo tenia que ver con ese vampiro que apareció.

-Nada Victoria solo que de repente te desmayaste de seguro es por todas las misiones que has tenido y no has descansado bien-

Integra tenia que seguir la corriente hasta que supiera que quería ese vampiro con Victoria.

-Si puede ser, pero ¿por que ese vampiro decía que yo era su discípula?-

Integra tendría que inventar algo acerca de Alucard y rápido.

-Bueno el es un vampiro que siempre a servido a mi familia y que acaba de regresar de un sueño profundo y lo que te dijo solo era una broma-

Integra de solo pensar en Alucard haciendo bromas le daba escalofríos pero eso no era importante.

-Y recuérdame ¿como llegaste a la organización Hellsing?-

Victoria se hubiera reído en ese momento pero si lo hacia Sir Integra de seguro le disparaba.

-Bueno si no se acuerda fue en el pueblo de Cheddar un vampiro que se hacia pasar por sacerdote me quería matar y otro vampiro me salvo, pero me convirtió en lo que ahora soy pero nunca supe quien era ese vampiro y después usted me encontró y me ofreció ser parte de Hellsing y desde ese entonces formo parte de esa organización-

Integra la escucho atentamente cada segundo y lo único diferente de su relato es que Alucard no existía.

-Si gracias Victoria te puedes retirar-

Victoria salio de la oficina de Integra dejándola sola.

-Escuchaste todo no es así Alucard-

Una sombra salía de la esquina de la oficia.

-si lo escuche y parece que soy el único que no recuerda-

Integra lo miro y sabia que le afectaba mas de lo que demostraba.

-Si eso parece pero la pregunta es ¿por que solamente tu?-

Alucard tampoco entendía pero lo descubriría cueste lo que cueste.

-Y como habrás escuchado tu eres un vampiro que acaba de despertar de su sueño así que hazla creer eso-

-Si no se preocupe le are creer que acabo de despertar de un sueño largo y que soy un poco bromista-

¬¬"-ya te puedes retirar-

BUENO ESTE FUE EL CUARTO CAPTULO PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO ESTABA OCUPADA LO ULTIMO FUE DE BROMA PERO ME GUSTO ME LO IMAGINO Y MUERO DE RISA JAJAJAJA ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA.

Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTARIOS¡


	5. REALMENTE NO LA CONOZCO

**Que puedo decir mas que gracias por sus comentarios y este capitulo lo hice un poquito mas largo por que me lo pidieron y además la verdad si estaban muy cortitos así que desde ahora los are mas largos.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

5,- REALMENTE NO LA CONOZCO

Victoria estaba en la sala de entrenamiento practicando sus reflejos.

-Eres muy buena en tus movimientos-

Alucard apareció detrás de ella sorprendiéndola.

-Ah eres tú-

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?-

Alucard la miro.

-No pero nadie a esta hora esta aquí aparte de mi-

Victoria golpeaba un costal especial para ella.

-Creo que no tuvimos un buen comienzo-

Paro los golpes que estaba dando.

-Parece que no-

Alucard la miro a los ojos había cambiado ya no era la misma mirada de miedo y tristeza de siempre ahora te retaba desmotándote que no tenia miedo de nada.

-Soy seres victoria, una vampiresa que lleva más de 30 años sirviendo a la familia Hellsing-

Victoria le sonreía estirando su mano para saludarlo.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Alucard el vampiro que la familia Hellsing capturo mas de un siglo-

Sus miradas se encontraron dándoles una sensación extraña a los dos.

-Quieres entrenar un poco, después de todo has estado dormido mucho tiempo y puede ser que lo necesites-

Alucard sonrió quitándose su sombrero junto a su gabardina, saco y corbata.

Para Victoria la imagen de Alucard así era impresionante tanto que la sonrojo.

-¿Que pasa Victoria?-

Pregunto Alucard viendo como se sonrojaba.

-N...Nada empecemos-

Los dos se pusieron en posición de ataque mirándose directamente a los ojos, Victoria ataco primero con una patada con gran velocidad que Alucard esquivo sin ningún problema así comenzaron la pelea uno contra otro esquivando y contraatacando.

Victoria se estaba cansado nunca había entrenando tan arduamente y mas con alguien que resistiera sus golpes.

-Para a ver estado dormido por un tiempo eres muy bueno-

Alucard sonreía nunca había entrenado con victoria y era muy buena.

-Tu también para ser solo una aprendiz-

Los dos se miraron a los ojos por un buen rato hasta que Victoria desvió la mirada.

-Creo que por la noche de hoy es suficiente entrenamiento-

-Si creo que tienes razón-

Alucard se acerco a para tomar sus cosas.

Victoria se quedo observando a alucard provocando en ella una sensación extraña como de dolor, tristeza y a la vez de felicidad al estar con el ¿porque?

Pero fue interrumpida por Alucard.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?-

-Si por que no-

La luz de la luna alumbraba sus pasos, estaban en total silencio caminando por los bosques de la mansión hasta que Alucard se detuvo en medio del bosque.

-Es una noche maravillosa-

Victoria no comprendía lo que quería decir Alucard.

-Si es una de las noches más hermosa que he visto-

Alucard la miro pensando que si salían a dar un paseo en la noche recordaría algo pero se equivoco.

-Es mejor regresar a la mansión Victoria-

Alucard dio media vuelta para regresar pero victoria se quedo inmóvil, Alucard sintió la presencia del otro vampiro saco su arma.

-¡VICTORIA!-

Alucard voltio hacia donde estaba victoria pero ella estaba caminando mas hacia el bosque hipnotizada por el otro vampiro que la esperaba.

Alucard se movilizo hasta llegar con Victoria dejándola inconciente para disparar hacia la dirección del vampiro.

-Alucard por interfieres a ti nunca te a importado Victoria-

-Eso a ti no te incumbe-

Dimitri reía por lo enojado que estaba Alucard pero a la vez molesto pues Victoria estaba en sus brazos.

-No me digas que ahora que tienes rival te importa-

Alucard lo tenía en su mira para matarlo pero tenia la duda de donde conocía a Victoria.

-¿De donde conoces a Victoria?-

-La conozco desde mucho mas tiempo y mejor que tu-

-¿De que estas hablando?-

Alucard y Dimitri se miraban a los ojos retándose.

-Jajaja Tu no sabes nada de ella ni sus gustos, sus temores, sus alegrías, ni si quiera su pasado-

Alucard al escuchar eso no supo que responder

-Acéptalo Alucard nunca te a interesado-

-Eso no es cierto Victoria siempre me a interesado y mas de lo que yo mismo creía-

-Lastima que te distes cuenda muy tarde por que ahora Victoria será mía y ni tu ni nadie lo podrá impedir-

Dimitri ataco a Alucard con gran fuerza pero en el ultimo momento se detuvo vio a Victoria si atacaba a Alucard lastimaría a Victoria así que desapareció.

-Muy pronto Alucard, Victoria será MIA-

Alucard regreso a la mansión con Victoria en brazos llevándola a su habitación recostándola en su cama para el sentarse en la silla de su comedor pensando si alguna vez Victoria había hablado de otro vampiro pero ahora que lo pensaba lo que dijo Dimitri tenia razón, no sabia nada de ella nunca se había preocupado por saber de su pasado solo sabia del asesinato de sus padres pero ahora que sentía esto quería saber mas de ella.

Pero que tal si Victoria conocía a ese vampiro y nunca se lo había dicho y si sentía algo por ese vampiro solo de pensar en esa idea le daban ganas de destrozar a ese vampiro tendría que descubrirlo y la única que lo sabe es victoria.

En un lugar apartado de la ciudad el vampiro Dimitri tenía una foto en sus manos de Victoria cuando estaba en la policía.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo te espere pero ahora serás mía como siempre tuvo que ser-

Victoria estaba en un largo pasillo de color rojo con muchas puertas a su alrededor pero había una en singular que estaba hasta el fondo, tenia unos signos especiales.

Se acerco a la puerta poniendo su mano en la perrilla tratando de abrirla pero estaba cerrada con llave se dio la vuelta para buscarla pero al final del pasillo estaba de nuevo esa voz como una sombra negra.

Tenia miedo le daba mucho miedo esa voz y se estaba acercando a ella el temor hizo que despertara de su pesadilla con lagrimas en los ojos viendo alrededor de la habitación encontrando a un alucard dormido en una silla de su comedor a lado de su cama eso la hizo que se calmar siempre que el estaba a su lado se sentía protegida, se volvió a acostar acercándose mas Alucard.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y REVIEWSSS.**


	6. UNA TRAGICA FIESTA

Perdón por la tardanza solo que se me fundió el cerebro ya no sabia que escribir pero bueno ya esta aquí disfrútenlo.

Muchas gracias a los que dejan los comentarios para un mejoramiento.

6:-UNA TRAGICA FIESTA.

Cuando victoria despertó a lado suyo encontró una rosa roja miro alrededor de la habitación alucard ya se había ido pero en su lugar le dejo una rosa, la tomo entre sus manos cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Puede pasar-

Dijo cuando se levantaba viendo entrar a Richard.

-Srta. Victoria sir integra solicita su presencia en su oficina-

-Si en un momento estaré ahí-

Rápidamente Victoria se alisto para subir a la oficina de Integra, cuando llego al pasillo de la oficina escucho una voz familiar era de Alucard, toco la puerta escuchando un adelante.

-Bien Victoria pasa-

Victoria se acerco al escritorio saludando a Integra con respeto.

-Bueno por la razón que los llame fue por que tengo una misión para ustedes-

Integra extendió una invitación de una fiesta, Victoria la tomo abriéndola para leerla.

-Es la invitación a una fiesta que la reina va a dar para celebrar su cumpleaños-

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con la misión?-

Alucard interrumpió a Integra antes que terminara ya que se imaginaba por donde iba el asunto.

-Si mantuvieras la boca cerrada Alucard me dejaras terminar y lo entenderías-

Alucard la miro con su sonrisa de siempre mientras Integra lo miraba con ganas de acecinarlo y Victoria se sorprendió por la manera en que Alucard le hablaba a Integra se veía que se tenían mucha confianza pero lo mas extraño es que eso le hizo que le diera una punzada en el corazón.

-Bueno como iba diciendo es una fiesta de la reina que asistiremos para impedir cualquier ataque que se presente-

-Sir Integra es decir ¿que nosotros también iremos como invitados?-

Victoria pensó que entendió mal no podría ser ellos eran...

-Así es Victoria, tanto como Alucard y tú me acompañaran a esa fiesta como cualquier otro invitado-

Victoria se quedo sorprendida por lo que escucho volteando a mirar a Alucard que ni se inmuto.

-Bueno es esta noche le pedí a Richard que te dejara un vestido en tu cuarto Victoria y tu Alucard espero que no tengas ningún problema con tu vestimenta-

Esa era una clara amenaza para Alucard que no quería nada extravagante.

-No hay ninguno problema-

Alucard sonrió para comenzar a caminar traspasando la pared.

-Yo también me retiro Sir Integra-

Victoria estaba apunto de salir cuando Integra la detuvo.

-Espera Victoria te quiero preguntar algo-

Victoria regreso a su lugar de antes.

-¿Que piensas de Alucard?-

A Victoria le sorprendió la pegunta.

-Bueno yo...-

No sabia que responder.

-Solo dime que opinas de Alucard el no lo sabrá-

-Bueno el es muy misterioso pero tiene algo que hace que uno se sienta en calma, protegido de cualquier cosa y también se ve muy confiable-

Victoria se perdió por un momento en sus pensamientos racionando provocando un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Esta bien te puedes retirar-

Integra quería ver si Victoria seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Alucard y por lo visto seguía enamorada de el.

Victoria regreso a su habitación nerviosa por lo que había dicho y no solo eso si no lo que sintió cuando lo dijo su corazón estaba muy acelerado miro así la cama se encontraba una caja grande se acerco y la destapo viendo un vestido rojo como la sangre era largo sin tirantes ni mangas, con una abertura de lado derecho de la pierna, rápidamente se probo el vestido mirándose al espejo le quedaba a la perfección, se maquillo muy suavemente con los labios rojos, se coloco una gargarilla negra y demás accesorios.

Integra y Alucard ya estaban listos, Integra llevaba un vestido color verde oscuro largo con mangas largas y espalda descubierta mientras Alucard portaba un traje negro normal para la ocasión, su cabello esta como siempre un poco pinado.

Alucard ya estaba impaciente cuando Victoria bajaba las escaleras cautivándolo en su totalidad era como ver un ángel, un ángel que podría destruir con sus manos y eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

-bueno ya estamos todos listos vamos-

Integra salio después de decir eso para dejar solos a Alucard y Victoria.

Alucard ayudo a victoria a bajar las escaleras.

-Te ves muy hermosa Victoria-

-Gracias-

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta Integra les hablo seriamente.

-Quiero que se mantengan juntos por si algo llegara a pasar-

Alucard como Victoria asintieron con la cabeza para bajar de la limosina que los llevaba, encontrándose a la entrada del castillo, viendo a todas las personas que había ahí y los decorados especiales para la ocasión.

Alucard llevaba a las dos del brazo cuando entraron todos los miraban por la bellezas de las dos mujeres y la coquetería que llevaba Alucard, se posicionaron en la mesa correspondiente para ver como la reina hacia su aparición ante todos, dando la gracias por su asistencia y dando comienzo a la fiesta.

Victoria estaba en una esquina observando todo con mucho cuidado cuando un caballero de pelo castaño y alto se le acerco.

-¿Le gustaría bailar?-

Victoria se sorprendió por la invitación pero desde un principio sabia que ese caballero no le había quitado la mirada de encima desde que llego y no la miraba exactamente con buenos ojos.

-No, viene acompañada-

Alucard apareció a sus espaldas abrazándola posesivamente por la cintura haciendo que el caballero se disculpara y se alejara dejándola tranquila.

-Gracias, Alucard-

-No tienes que darlas, eres muy hermosa Victoria-

Victoria se sonrojo por el comentario agachando la cabeza para que Alucard no lo viera, recordando lo de la rosa de la mañana que no le había dado las gracias.

-Ah gracias por la rosa de la mañana-

-Esa rosa era para ti y si me quieres dar las gracias ¿por que no bailas conmigo?-

-Bueno esta bien-

Los dos se acercaron a la pista para empezar a bailar, Victoria podía sentir la calidez de Alucard que la cubría toda, alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la de Alucard, perdiéndose en ella acercando sus rostros hasta estar a centímetros de sus labios.

Sin pensarlo Alucard la beso con ternura como nunca lo había hecho, la mujer que tenia en los brazos lo había cambiado desde que llego a su vida de no muerto y ahora podría decir que la amaba ahora estaba seguro.

Victoria no sabia en que momento se había enamorado de Alucard podría ser desde el momento en que lo vio, pero ahora lo único que importaba era el beso que le estaba dando.

Los dos se separaron mirándose a los ojos que dándose por unos momentos así, pero cuando Alucard iba hablar un estruendo se escucho en la entrada apareciendo muchos ghouls atacando a la gente.

Alucard protegió a Victoria haciéndola hacia atrás, sacando sus armas.

-Busca a Integra-

-Si-

Victoria salio corriendo en busca de Integra como lo había dicho Alucard, buscándola entre la multitud de personas que querían huir del lugar pero algo llamo su atención un hombre que se le hacia conocido se alejaba poco a poco y por inercia lo siguió hasta un balcón del castillo, saliendo para verlo cuando las puertas se cerraron de repente.

Victoria miro hacia delante ahí estaba ese hombre.

-Victoria mi amor has venido-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Pronto lo sabrás mi amor-

Cuando Victoria se le quedo viendo a los ojos su peor error, se sintió débil hasta que se desmayo en los brazos de Dimitri.

Continuara…..

Espero sus comentarios y perdón por la tardanza, saludos a todos los que me apoyan y muchas gracias.


	7. NO SABEMOS LO QUE TENEMOS

**Perdón por la tardanza pero he estado ocupada pero no la dejo hasta ver el final y muchas GRACIAS por sus comentarios.**

**Disfrútenla.**

Capitulo 7.-NO SABEMOS LO QUE TENEMOS, HASTA QUE LO PERDEMOS.

Alucard estaba combatiendo a los ghouls pero en su mente de repente apareció la imagen de Victoria llamándolo, supo que algo estaba pasándole se apresuro a destruir a los últimos ghouls para buscar mentalmente a Victoria.

Dimitri sintió como Alucard estaba buscando a Victoria así que iba a jugar un poco con el, dejo que Alucard sintiera donde estaban para empezar su juego.

Alucard la encontró pero había alguien mas con ella y sabia quien era, se trasporto hasta ahí viendo a Victoria desmallada en los brazos se ese vampiro, le apunto con su arma.

-Suéltala o te vas arrepentir basura-

-Crees que te tengo miedo Alucard, yo deje que nos sintieras para que veas como me llevo a Victoria sin que tú puedas hacer nada-

Alucard vio como ante sus ojos Victoria desaparecía de los brazos de ese vampiro, lo que hizo que le disparara a Dimitri que esquivo las balas.

-¡¿Donde esta Victoria?!-

-Nunca la podrás encontrar Alucard ella es mía siempre lo será –

Alucard le disparo con las dos armas, pero ninguna le dio lo sacaba de quicio no poderlo tocar.

-¿Qué pasa Alucard no me puedes dar? Que lastima por que yo si-

Dimitri se lanzo sobre Alucard estrechándolo contra la pared del castillo, pero Dimitri no contaba con que Alucard lo tenía en sus manos.

-JaJaJa Te tengo-

Alucard lo agarro del hombro sacando su arma disparándole, para luego a ventarlo contra la otra pared.

-Dime donde esta Victoria y tu muerte será más rápida-

Alucard estaba parado enfrente de el apuntando la arma a su corazón.

Dimitri escupió sangre y comenzó a reír.

-¿Tu crees que con esto me venciste? Jajaja que tonto-

Dimitri de repente desapareció de su vista para escuchar después su voz.

-Luego seguiremos nuestra pelea, después que Victoria sea completamente mía.-

-Te voy a matar-

Fue lo único que dijo Alucard antes de caer de rodillas, Victoria había desaparecido con ese sujeto y no sabia donde se la había llevado.

Integra entro al balcón viendo Alucard de rodillas no sabia que había pasado pero por lo visto de que Victoria no estaba por ninguna parta se la habían llevado.

-Alucard tenemos que irnos, Richard tomo una muestra de esa sangre que esta en el piso-

Alucard se puso de pie para irse hacia la mansión Hellsing como lo había ordenado su ama.

En la organización Hellsing Alucard estaba en la oficina de integra caminando de un lado a otro haciendo que Integra se pusiera mas tensa.

-Ya Alucard mantente quieto en un solo lugar, pronto Richard volverá con los resultados de la prueba de sangre que recogimos ese día-

La verdad es que Integra también estaba muy nerviosa ¿por que ese vampiro se había llevado a Victoria y para que? Y lo mas importante ¿Quién era ese vampiro?

Richard entro a la oficina con varios papeles en las manos dándole a Integra como Alucard una copia de ellos.

-Como verán en los documentos de les entregue los resultados de la sangre son una combinación de vampiro con la contaminación de los chips para crear vampiros artificiales-

Integra pensó que después de destruir a Millennium se habían acabado los chips para crear vampiros pero se equivoco, debió suponer que dejaron algunos siguiendo ese trabajo.

- Esto no nos sirve ¿Qué más descubriste?-

Alucard en esos instantes no le importaban los chips si no Victoria que estaba sola con ese sujeto.

-Tranquilo Alucard deja que Richard termine-

-En la sangre también venia la identidad del sujeto su nombre completo es Dimitri Dayron Kirchner trabajaba en la unidad 9 de la policía hasta que un día en una misión desapareció dándolo por muerto-

Alucard le sorprendió mucho lo que dijo si era verdad eso, ese tal Dimitri ya conocía a Victoria estaba en su misma unidad cuando la convirtió en vampiro, por eso le dijo que el ya la conocía todo cuadraba.

-Y busque en los expedientes que tenemos de las últimos experimentos de Millennium y encontré que el era uno de los hombres que se experimento la combinación del chip con sangre de vampiro real y parece que fue el único que dio buenos resultados pero lo tenían escondido y por lo visto escapo de su prisión.-

-Si no estoy equivocada Alucard es la misma unidad donde Victoria estaba antes que la convirtieras y parece que ese sujeto la recuerda bien y puede que este enamorado de ella-

Integra sabia que tenía razón y Alucard también lo sabia pero la pregunta era ¿Dónde estaban ahora?

-Richard quiero que investigues todo su pasado, la vida humana que llevaba puede que estén escondidos en un lugar que el ya conoce muy bien-

-Si Sir Integra-

Richard se retiro con una inclinación de cabeza para salir por la puerta, mientras Alucard se daba vuelta para irse cuando su ama lo detuvo.

-¿Que piensas hacer Alucard?-

-¿Qué quiere decir?

Alucard tenia escondida su mirada bajo su sombrero rojo para que Integra no lo pudiera ver a los ojos, así que ella saco un puro de su cajón derecho prendiéndolo.

-Si ese sujeto tiene la habilidad de borrar la memoria, puede ser que cuando la encontremos no te recuerde ni a ti ni a nosotros y se ponga en nuestra contra y si eso pasara ¿Qué harías?-

Alucard se tenso de solo pensar en esa idea, su Victoria contra el, que no lo recordara, que tratara de matarlo, no sabia que iba hacer pero lo único seguro era que quería a Victoria a su lado.

-Eso no va a pasar-

Integra vio como Alucard desaparecía de su oficina dejándola sola.

-Ese vampiro se ha enamorado-

Victoria en sus sueños podía escuchar una voz familiar llamándola pero no sabia exactamente de quien era, poco a poco abrió sus ojos para ver que estaba en una habitación de color crema y café, con muebles que combinaban con todo hasta la decoración, se levanto de la cama viendo y admirando todo, se acerco a la ventana para mirar hacia fuera era de noche y el paisaje era hermoso un jardín en frente y luego un bosque espeso con montañas a los lejos, todo era maravilloso.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?-

Victoria al escuchar esa voz voltio a ver a la persona que estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación, sonriéndole.

-Si, mucho-

-Me alegra que te guste por que ahora viviremos aquí-

Dimitri se acerco a Victoria abrazándola por detrás.

-A partir de ahora solo seremos tú y yo, Mi amor-

Victoria lo vio y sintió como la abrazaba pero algo en su interior le decía que algo no estaba bien, que faltaba algo.

Alucard bajo hasta la habitación de Victoria encontrando sus cosas, recordando todo de ella su forma de ser, como la hacia enojar y la ultima vez que la vio. Que ironía siempre la tuvo a su lado y nunca se preocupo por lo que sentía por ella pero ahora que se la había arrebatado de su lado, la necesitaba mas que nunca, debía de aceptarlo lo amaba mas de lo que el mismo podría imaginar.

Se recostó en la cama de Victoria podía oler su perfume dándole tranquilidad cayendo en un sueño profundo sintiendo que ella estaba cerca.

Alucard se quedo dormido en la cama de Victoria cunado escucho el llamado de su ama levantándose para ir rápidamente a su oficina encontrándose con ella y su mayordomo.

-Parece que ese sujete tenia una casa en la montañas no muy lejos de aquí, puede ser que estén ahí escondidos-

Alucard al escuchar decir eso a su ama se dio la vuelta para irse pero su ama le dijo algo antes que se fuera.

-No te distraigas con nada Alucard y espero que sepas que vas hacer, te alcanzaremos con un equipo de Hellsing-

Después de eso Alucard salio para dirigirse al lugar donde podría estar su Victoria, y ya sabía que tenía que hacer destrozar a ese tal Dimitri.

**Gracias por leer y por favor dejen REVIEWS Y PERDON POR LOS ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFIA.**


	8. CONFUSION

Perdón por la tardanza pero he estado ocupada con algunas cosas y además no es fácil que las ideas lleguen a tu mente, así que aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo de mi fic y muchas gracias a los que me dejan todos sus comentarios MUCHAS GRACIAS.

¡Disfrútenlo!.

8.-CONFUSION.

Victoria estaba en los jardines de la casa viendo todas las rosas que eran de varios colores diferentes, había rosa, blancas, amarillas, durazno, etc. Todas eran bellísimas pero entre todas solo había una roja como la sangre se acerco a ella para olerla ese olor hizo que recordara que alguien le había dado una rosa roja pero no recordaba quien era esa persona.

-Victoria mi amor no deberías estar aquí afuera tu sola-

-Lo siento pero quería ver las rosas-

Dimitri la tomo de la mano para abrazarla y meterla a la casa, la sentó en una mesita de madera para cuatro personas, Dimitri saco una bolsa de sangre del refrigerador para voltearla en un vaso de cristal para ofrécesela a Victoria que dudo en tomarla pero sabia que la necesitaba para sobrevivir, así que la tomo disfrutando del sabor no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado sin sangre pero se sentía mejor.

-Parece que tienes mucha sed pero es común de estar tanto tiempo dormida sin tomar gota de sangre-

-Dimitri ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada antes de despertar, excepto a ti?-

-Ya te lo dije un vampiro nos ataco de repente queriendo matarnos por ordenes de una organización llamada Hellsing y tu saliste muy lastimada que perdiste casi toda la memoria pero no te olvidaste de mi amor-

-Si pero tengo la sensación de…-

-¿De que Victoria?-

-Uhm de nada es solo mi imaginación-

-No Victoria si algo te preocupa dímelo eres lo mas importante para mi ¿lo entiendes?-

-Si lo se-

Dimitri se acerco a Victoria con lentitud quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios para luego besarla.

Victoria sentía los labios de Dimitri pero algo le decía que abriera los ojos viendo a un hombre totalmente diferente, de cabello negro, tenia un sombrero rojo en su cabeza y sus rasgos era perfectos, ese hombre comenzaba abrir sus ojos eran color rojo pero un rojo intenso como la sangre pura y no tubo miedo al ver a ese hombre al contrario ahora sentía mas ganas de besarlo cerrando sus ojos y profundizando el beso hasta que les falto el aire para separarse encontrándose que el hombre que tenia enfrente de ella ya no era el hombre de ojos rojos sino era Dimitri su pareja podría decirse de ojos violetas con un toque de gris-plateado, su cabello blanco-plateado, también tenia rasgos parecidos pero no era igual, pero ¿quien era ese hombre? Y ¿por que lo vio cuando estaba besando a Dimitri?

-¿Pasa algo Victoria?-

-eh? Ah no nada-

Victoria le sonrió para tranquilizarlo no podía contarle que mientras se besaban ella estaba viendo y pensando en otro hombre o mas precisamente a otro vampiro y además podría ser que ese vampiro que vio era de su pasado y que apenas estaba recordando, si de seguro era solo eso.

-Es mejor ir a descansar Victoria, vamos-

-Si tienes razón-

-Si así te recuperaras mejor y puede que recuerdes todo lo que vivimos-

-Eso seria genial-

-Bueno vamos-

Dimitri la tomo de la mano llegando al cuarto principal abriendo la puerta par encontrase con el cuarto oscuro adornado de velas, haciendo que Victoria entrara al cuarto para ella era muy hermoso, Dimitri la agarro de la cintura acercándola a el para besarla con pasión.

-Te amo Victoria quiero hacerte el amor-

Victoria se sobresalto al escuchar lo que Dimitri le estaba diciendo no creía que estaba lista para dar ese paso pero ni si quiera sabia si ya lo había hecho antes y mas si lo había hecho con el, no sabia apenas y lo recordaba.

-Tranquila siempre he sido cuidadoso-

-Es decir que… tu y yo… -

-Solo te podría decir que tú eres mía-

Dimitri la volvió a besar con mucha mas pasión llevándola hacia la cama, recostándola, besando su cuello, para Victoria esto podría decir que era nuevo no recordaba nada de lo que debería hacer, era como si fuera su primera vez.

-Yo no se…-

-No te preocupes será como la primera vez, mi amor-

Dimitri le desabrochaba el vestido con calma disfrutando cada minuto y segundo Victoria por fin seria suya y solamente de el como siempre debió de ser.

De repente se escucho un estruendo junto a un rugido destrozando la puerta del cuarto donde estaban y un perro apareció para rápidamente lanzarse sobre Dimitri atacándolo.

Victoria no sabia que pasaba cuando vio hacia la puerta alguien estaba entrando cuando lo vio no lo pudo creer era el hombre que había soñado y visto cuando besaba a Dimitri, con su gabardina roja, su sombrero grande era el pero no podía ver sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo la sombra de su sombrero.

-¡TU BASURA COMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR A MI VICTORIA¡-

Victoria no comprendía ¿como que suya? Y como sabia su nombre que es lo que estaba pasando.

-¡TE VOY A DESTROZAR PEDASO POR PEDASO, TE VAS ARREPENTIR POR A VERTE LLEVADO A MI VICTORIA!-

Dimitri estaba luchando para quitarse al perro que tenia encima, como no sabia dado cuenta de la presencia de Alucard había bajado la guardia mientras estaba con Victoria , pero si no hacia algo Alucard se la llevaría con el.

-¡VICTORIA CORRE ESE ES EL VAMPIRO DE HELLSING QUE NOS QUISO MATAR ANTES!-

Victoria voltio a ver a Dimitri sorprendida y luego a Alucard ese vampiro con el que había soñado era el que la trato de matar pero no pudo ahora venia a terminar su trabajo, Victoria rápidamente salto a lado de la cama para abrir una cajonera y sacar una arma que había visto el primer día que llego y estaba cargada apuntando a Alucard con ella.

-¡No te acerques o disparo!-

-Victoria baja esa arma lo que dice es mentira-

Dimitri veía lo que pasaba mientras luchaba con el perro tenia que convencer a Victoria.

-¡NO LE CREAS VICTORIA DISPARA Y HUYE!-

Victoria vio de reojo a Dimitri que peleaba con el perro y luego voltio a ver Alucard que se acercaba a ella.

BANG BANG BANG.

El silencio se hizo después de escuchar unos disparos que habían llenado la habitación.

Gracias por leer, y a ver que pasa ¿Victoria le abra disparado a Alucard?

HASTA LA PROXIMA.


	9. ¿EN QUIEN CONFIAR?

**Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza estaba ocupada y luego sin internet, pero bueno ya estoy de vuelta así que disfrútenlo y voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS****.**

CAPITULO 9.- ¿EN QUIEN CONFIAR?

-¡NO LE CREAS VICTORIA DISPARA Y HUYE!-

Victoria vio de reojo a Dimitri que peleaba con el perro y luego voltio a ver Alucard que se acercaba a ella.

BANG BANG BANG.

El silencio se hizo después de escuchar unos disparos que habían llenado la habitación.

Victoria le disparo al perro en la cabeza liberando a Dimitri quien rápidamente ataco a Alucard.

-¡CORRE VICTORIA!-

Victoria al escuchar a Dimitri corrió con todas sus fuerzas no supo por cuanto pero cuando se detuvo se oculto en una cueva, esperando alguna señal de Dimitri pero ahora que lo pensaba no sabía si confiar en Dimitri ya que ese vampiro que apareció, porque lo vio besándola si la quiere muerta y luego no recordaba nada de lo que le decía Dimitri, no sabía qué hacer, se recostó en la tierra estaba cansada demasiado cansada.

Dimitri ataco a Alucard quien recibió un golpe fuerte que hizo atravesar las paredes de la casa dándole oportunidad a Dimitri de escapar.

Victoria estaba dormida tranquilamente pero el ruido de las pisadas sobre las hojas secas del bosque la despertó, trato de tranquilizar su respiración ya que no quería ser descubierta por Dimitri ni ese vampiro pero los pasos cada vez se escuchaban más cerca tenía que hacer algo.

Alucard no espera la acción de Victoria y el golpe de Dimitri no pudo cubrirse, se levanto lo más rápido posible pero tanto Dimitri y Victoria habían desaparecido completamente, tenía que encontrar Victoria antes que ese vampiro pero ¿Cómo? Esa era la pregunta pero de repente un olor peculiar llego a su nariz era el perfume de Victoria su esencia solo tenía que olfatearla y para eso tendría que utilizar una de sus fases.

Dimitri salió disparado detrás de Victoria pero la perdió de vista en el último momento tendría que localizarla antes que ese Alucard la encontrara y también tendría que comenzar a implantarle recuerdos falsos de su pasado y lo ventajoso era que estaba cerca en el bosque.

Victoria esta oculta detrás de una piedra grande y cerca de ahí estaba el rio y si no se equivocaba el rio la cubriría de todo solo tenía que llegar hasta él, pero cuando iba a dar el primer paso para correr algo la golpeo dejándola inconsciente.

Victoria despertó en un cuarto o calabozo mejor decir y en un ataúd-cama no había nadie ahí con ella, se levanto de la cama viendo todo a su alrededor, la habitación o calabozo era muy sencillo apenas y tenia algunos cuadros que lo adornaban y no tenia ventanas por ninguna parte y lo más extraño era que no había ninguna foto o inicio de quien era esa habitación y lo mejor era salir de ese lugar lo antes posibles, se acerco a la puerta para abrirla pero no pudo al contrario estaba hecha de un material especial ya que no podía destruirla fácilmente, ya que lo tarto varias veces pero no lo logro, pero del otro lado se escucho un ruido lo que hizo que se volviera a costar para parecer dormida, escucho como abrían la puerta y entraba una mujer de cabello largo y rubio de edad medio avanzada junto con un joven no más de 20 años, hablaban de ella.

-Sir Integra todavía no despierta-

-Es mejor así Richard, así podremos investigar más acerca del vampiro que se la llevo sin tenerla que controlar-

-Si lo sé, pero usted cree ¿que no nos reconozca?-

-No lose Richard, pero tenemos que estar alertas, entiendes-

-Si lose, ella ya no es la Victoria que me contaba-

-No ya no lo es, a hora es una verdadera Vampiresa, dejo de serlo hace ya 30 años cuando se fue su maestro para proteger Hellsing-

Victoria no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando solo creía que era de ella pero no estaba segura ya que hablaban como si la conocieran de hace mucho tiempo y ella no los reconocía o mejor decir no los recordaba y si no los recordaba era mejor desconfiar ya que no sabía si le harían daño y ya tenía un plan para escapar.

-Richard deja su alimento en la mesa para cuando se despierte coma-

Richard se acerco a la mesa para dejar el balde de hielo con la bolsa de sangre cuando Victoria se levanto atrapando a Integra por el cuello cubriéndose, Richard se puso posición de lucha sacando unos cuchillos de plata con mucho filo.

-No te atrevas o ella muere-

-Srta. Victoria por favor deje ir a Sir Integra-

-No me llames por ese nombre, ni siquiera sé si ese es mi nombre-

-Lo es Srta. Victoria y le pido suéltela no quiero hacerle daño-

-La única que va a salir dañada es esta mujer le puedo romper el cuello con mucha facilidad-

-Victoria creerle a Richard tu estas bajo mi servicio no me puedes hacer daño-

-No lo único que se en este momento es que no puedo confiar en nadie ya que todos me mienten-

Victoria camino con Integra hacia la salida y Richard estaba a punto de atacarla.

-Richard no hagas nada, es una orden-

Richard miro a Integra entendiendo el mensaje, bajando las navajas que tenia de plata.

Victoria iba por los pasillos de los calabozos junto con Integra, Victoria no sabía cómo pero como si conociera los pasillos y supiera por donde va.

-Victoria suelta a Integra-

Victoria voltio a ver a sus espaldas encontrándose al vampiro que por lo menos ella creía que la quería matar, estaba ahí enfrente de ella con su gabardina roja con la diferencia que la ultima vez traía un sombrero rojo.

-¿Tu quien eres?-

Alucard no le sorprendió la pregunta pero eso no significa que no le dolió.

-Dime Victoria no te has preguntado ¿por qué los pasillos de esta mansión se te hacen tan conocido?-

-No y no me importa solo quiero salir de aquí-

-Si te importa porque tú vives aquí por eso conoces estos pasillos-

Victoria solo lo miro a los ojos y parecía no mentir pero ¿Por qué no lo recordaba bien?

-Victoria el cuarto donde estabas es tuyo y juraste proteger a la mujer que tienes como rehén-

-Yo no lose, no recuerdo nada-

-Solo confía en mí Victoria-

Victoria no sabía qué hacer la última vez que confió parecía que mentía pero todavía no sabía si era cierto o no pero en estos momentos tenía que descubrir quien decía la verdad y quien realmente era ella.

Victoria soltó a Integra quien se acomodo el típico traje de siempre mirando a Alucard.

-Richard vamos-

Richard apareció rápidamente de la oscuridad a lado de integra para comenzar a caminar detrás de ella dejando a Victoria y Alucard solo.

Victoria tenía muchas preguntas pero de todas ellas quería saber qué relación tenían ese vampiro y ella.

**Bueno fue corto pero ya era hora de subirlo y voy a subir el otro lo más pronto posible se los aseguro.**

**GRACIAS.**


End file.
